Sickness
by DeathJoker321
Summary: So Spencer got Sick ...very Sick and Billy tries to help him but failed in the End anyways so this is my first Fanfic dont get harsh on me .


**This is my first Fanfik please don´t get that harsh on me i now that my grammar is bad as my mothers cooking . . . just kidding love you mam 3 but i try it anyways so please enjoy it with all your ECTOFEATURE powers ! so yeah Enjoy;D**

 **Spencer got Sick ... okey very Sick and Billy try to help him but failed in the end anyways**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Spencer is coming home like usuall but this time he fell´s pain. Pain that he never fell before it, it was so strong he barely managed to walk. Some guys make´s jokes about him like always. But he ignored most of it the only thing that he was thinking was that hes going Home and Sleep a little to feeling better a little but sometimes.

He think about Billy. He liked him so much as a ´Friend´ he thought . . . a Friend ... was they realy like this ? He question it not the first time in contrary it was sooo often that he thought about it hopping one day that will come that they will get together kissing and doing stuff together but always fear the day that they will have a fight or something and they turn apart and going there one ways.

But after his depress thought the Pain in his body grow bigger it was so strong that he spit blood out of his mouth. ´Shit...´ He didn´t know what to do. The cuts from earlier dont realy help some of them get open but that wasnt the only pain he was feeling something is trying to turn his organs apart crunching his stomach and shoting his heart . . . "FUCK FUCK FUCK !" the pain was the only thing now what he was thinking, screaming, crying just this god dammit Pain !

He was falling on his knees holding on his stomach in spitting more blood out of his mouth before he heard a woman´s voice she was screaming to see all this Blood on the street.

That was were Spencer couldn´t hold it anymore ,the Pain that was growing was now to strong to handle it it was so strong that his Eyes get blurred and passed out . The Woman who was still screaming a little is now shocked and scared as hell.

He barely heard the ambulance coming up and lifting his damaged body to the car. The Woman who was so worried about the Boy was coming with him to know that her help wasnt for nothing

...

Spencer finally woke up and was in a room that was complete white "...I-in The H-hospital Ha ? ..." he know he always trying to playing cool but sometimes it annoying it himself.

"Hello Bromigo"

Hearing this voice just really make his day REALLY He hated if Billy was making this voice it was his 'I Tell you it' Voice

"B-Billy ?...wh-why are ? ... w-what H-happend...?" He tried to say his pain was getting down but still it was there, it was like fire inside of him that starting to burn him out

"You´re in a Hospital ... Right but the question can i throw back so ? why are you like this ?" Billys voice was getting down but he heard a little worry out of his mouth

"..." he didn´t know how to answer he never gets sick like this so... " I-Im just ...sick right ? Right?. . . I-I never . . . Never were. . . t-that s-s-sick . . .b-before" he cough some more he looked into his hands who was hidding his mouth to see that his own hands are covering in blood . His eyes were half closed and his skin was getting whiter and whiter.

"Spencer ! this isn´t normal don´t you think ? . . . you . . . caugh out blood like a rocked player..."

He couldn´t help it but to laugh a little about his answer but suddenly stopped Himself before he getting passed out again

"The Doctor means that this illness was going to kill you ! right now even the doctors don´t know what you have there . . ." He heard Billys voice turning into only sadness and worrying he looked closely at his Ghost Friend he seems to by a little transparenter then usuall his eyes looked like they didnt sleep for 3 days and his completly body have some scars and dirt on it Spencer was wondering why he looked like this but knowing what he said to him for a couple of weeks they have a *Fight* or kinda like a Fight Billy said to him that they have to go there own ways and Spencer was so Angry that he thought that Billy was Cheating on him. Still he keep his feelings down for him and his ways.

"w-what is it ...?"

"Like i said i dont know do you need somethin-"

"I DONT NEED YOUR HELP ! YOU´RE THE OWN WHO WAS SAYING THAT WE NEED TIME FOR OUR OWN !" After thet Horroribel Scream He throw Himself back to the Bed starting that his vision get blury and that Blood coming out his Mouth again. He know he dont have any right to scream at his Ghost but he was feeling always like dirt st him he didnt know why but it was always like this so he coudnt hold it anymore he was trying not to passed out again but before he could Billy was holding him on his Shoulder looking at him at first but then got into a Strong Hug. Spencer could literally see that Billy starting to cry.

"And for that i´m sorry i thought that we could stay like this how we was before but then i realize how much i need you !. Please PLEASE ! stay with me okey ? Everything is going to be okey we will have Fun like the old times !, watching TV togehter, Eating Peanut butter, making Horrormovies, all That! so Please stay with me . . . just a little more time okey ?"

"...Y-Yeah l-like god old . . . times-" He was trying to say thank you but then he passed out mouth open, eyes half closed and with a sweet little blush

...

" _is his condition that bad ?!" he hearing his mother voice to his left side ear_

 _"_ _unfortunately but yes im sorry but i dont think there is something we can do " He heard a strange guys voice ´i will going to make it !´ he saied knowing that it was just him hearing this ´I have to ! for me for my parents for my sister for my friends ! and . . . for **Him**_

 _"sorry" was the last thing he could make it out it came from this strange guy who was probably the Doctor trying to comfort his mother_

 _´i will going to make it without thoughts!´_

 _I-I_

 _I Have to . . ._

...

" _Bromigo ? Hey ! wake up !"_

 _"_ _W-What ? w-were are ... we ?"_

It was complete Dark at first but he was trying to open his eyes with all the streng he left. The first thing he saw was a blue blanket with zombie´s on it the second what he saw was Billy´s Smiling on him who was the brightes smile he ever saw.

"B-Billy ? . . . w-where are . . . Am I-I Home ?"

"Yeah The Doctor means that you´ve MOST take a long break so you can be better ! So . . . what are we going to do ? Do you want something to eat or do you want to watch a movie or-"

" S-something to ... Drink will be N-nice" He sayed with the redest face and the weakest voice he can do

"Oh y-yeah of course you most be thirsty Ha ?"

"Hmm" was his only answer to his Ghostfriend but then he left ,just to be 5 Seconds there again with a glass full of water. He managed to lift up Spencers Body into a sitting position always saying sorry if spencer hissed cause of his sickness. He drink it. But by 5 swallow he couldn´t anymore so the Ghost started to get the Body into a Comfortabel lying position.

" I-If something you needed just call me i will never leave your side again !"

" T-Thanks . . . B-Billy" his Face was complete red and got a look with exhausted on it his eyes were half closed and he barely managed to breath everything was a complete time expenses. He even couldn´t move, it was like he was a Plant that needs water, sunshine, and love to grow but if something about that is missing the plant will get weaker and weaker. Before it died.

It´s kind of funny that he think that his life is just like a plant he heard it pretty often that someone is like a plant he never imanged how it would be but he know he just got a feeling a deep feeling that would be prove

" Ehm . . .B-Billy ?"

"Yeah ?"

"do . . . y-you know . . . w-what illness . . . i-i have?"

"Yeah Brosilla it was something that was colled 'THE BIGGEST VIRUS OF ALL THE TIME' . . . ehm yeah you´ve got a Virus and not even a Harmless own it could have killed you if the Woman wasn´t there you´ve got . . . good luck"

"O-oh . . . i´m S-sorry you . . . M-must have b-be worried . . . w-wasn´t y-you ?"

" Ah it was Okey at first yeah i was Complete out of it but when the Doctor says you have a 5/5 chance that you will life or dying i was calm . . . a bit"

" I-it´s . . . Okey but . . . i think i just needed to rest "

"B-Bro ?"

"Y-Yeah?"

". . . I-I . . .Love you . . . p-please d-don´t die. . ." was he saying with saddness in his eyes hugging his lover but be carefull not to hurt him spencer then got a look at his body closely now seeing his bandages on his arms, his legs and his chest looking at this kinda make him feeling sick even if he is now sick as hell.

Still he was so Happy and even the Pain coudnt do anything about it, what he was hearing makes him so happy that he will start flying of with him or something like that he was so red not even because of this illness

" L-Love you . . . t-to-" Was he saying before he sleep with a smile on his face Billy frowned still hugging his sleepy friend his eyes were at first huge and full of worried and shock but then he just realizing that his friend just sleeping but still knowing that his friend dont make it is still on top of his thoughts.

...

 _"where am i ?"_

 _"Who am I ?"_

 _Oh wow it sounds like a bad PSYCHO movie Ha !_

Spencer tries to turn around but it was kind of hopeless if your only see dark " _great how did i managed to get here with this stuped illness and . . . and . . . ?!"_ he turns around to look into deep gold eyes

 _"well well well look what i got here !"_

 _he said with the creepiest voice he could do spencer body shake hearing it it sounds like someown is going to kill you in just 1 second !. But when he looked closer the man just look like a normal human . . . in black look . . . his hear was black his jacket was black his jeans was black and even the shoes ! Billy would say that this person is a emo or something the only thing that was not black was his shirt it was complete white._

 _"h-how the heek are you ? and what is this place the only thing i can see is you and are you a human? What are you doing in my body ? and where is the Pain ? it . . . it was so strong and . . . and-!?"_

 _"Hello Spencer Wright i am your DEATH"_

 _". . . w-what?"_

 _"Ohohoh you must see your face! it is always funny telling the peopel that i got them to the freedome !"_

 _Even if Spencer was complete shocked he still managed not to cry infront of Death_

 _"N-NO I CANT DIE !"_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"I-I CANT I PROMISED HIM NOT TO DIE !"_

 _" well~ if you want i can make you say goodbye to your lover he is still asleep but i will warne ya the "PAIN" will come back and you will have to hold it as long you not saying the "MAGIC WORD"_

 _"w-what is the . . . magic word ? and what should i do ?! i can´t facing him i-if i know it . . . would be the last_ _"_

 _" ohwowo let me explain you something boy~"_

 _Death left his arms around his shoulders and tipping him on his chest_

 _"See he was just like you if he was facing me he said : I DONT WANNA ! I MUST SEE HIM AGAIN ! I CANT PLEASE LET ME LIFE !"_

 _The memory that Death showed got into little tiny pieces that looks like someone broke a mirrow or something_

 _Spencer looked pretty shocked seeing his lover in his Human form again and shooting at Death that like that_

 _" Dont worry peopel always shooting at me that they wont to live and that they want to be alive or something. Sometimes i let them go always saying that they have to say the "MAGIC WORD" to go back sometimes they do but sometimes like your friend have said the word but turn into a ghost cause they stayed much to long even with this ´Pain´_

 _"So i have to stay just longer then i will be a Ghost or something?"_

 _"Yes and No sometimes it would happen and sometimes not~"_

 _"o-oh Okey b-but HEY WAIT WHAT IS THE WORD? Death ! what is the Word !"_

 _..._

 _When he open his eyes again He was in his Room on his bed like usual right know he dont fell the pain he numb he can´t move just baraly move his head to the side hearing a little snoring right from him the sleepy beauty was still asleep spencer looked closely at him his beatiful eyes are closed unfortunately for Spencer he wished right know to look at him in his Black Eyes. But when the ghost starting to awake and both make eye contact spencer forgot how to breath_

 _"Spence . . . ?"_

 _"w-wha ?-!?"_

 _And just like Death was saying the Pain was back he cought Blood, his wounds open . . . again. and everything just hit him right into his organs ._

 _"S-SPENCER !"_

 _Billy was standing up holding his Lover that looked like he was beating up like a pulp Spencer barely managed to stop his caughting and looking into billys eyes_

 _"B-Billy . . . im im . . . sorry . . . but i-i c-cant . . . h-hold it . . . anymore" The Pain was destroying him he thought he could managed to stay longer so he and billy were together but Pain said no_

 _" Spencer! Hold it ! PLEASE JUST A LITTLE LONGER ! I Dont want you to leave ! . . .P-Please ?"_

 _"B-Billy ? . . . C-can . . . y-you do . . . me a favour ?"_

 _Spencer said with the weaknes inside of him his eyes are straight looking into Billy one´s and his Mouth complete with blood and open so he can breath_

 _"E-everything!"_

 _"H-How . . . mu-much do . . . you l-love m-me-mmph?!"_

 _Oh man he must really love him cause he kissed his bloody mouth with a tast of metal on it. his dried mouth with the combination of the thickes blood gave Billy chills but kinda of happiness to. when he enterd with his tongue in Spencers mouth both of them groan in their French kiss but when their playing with their tongue he coudnt thing of anything that will be better than this_

 _Spencers eyes were half closed but he couldnt do anything at the moment he was so happy kissing his Ghost boyfriend that he almost forget the pain but then his vision turned black his body paralyzed and there mouths was turned a part_

 _Great_

 _I_

 _am_

.

.

.

Death

Billy looked at his Death Friend, starting to cry and holding him close to his body hugging him with his kissed lips and a little silvia out of his mouth carefully he laid his death boyfriend in his bed looking at him he stopped crying but still was full of sadness when his parents came in and saw their death son they started to cry and collapsed on the ground.

"im sorry"

was the only thing that the ghost could do know he was hoping that death was taking his friend into freedome and that he will waiting cause Billy dont have to do here anything anymore when he turned around he saw Death standing infront of him and give him a hand first i look at his hand then at him he his the brides smirk in the univers still he will going with him because

There

would

be

Spencer

to

.

.

.

End.

 **Like I said please dont get harsh on me it was my first okey ? and before you will be complete out of it Death is a person that i created myself he will always be there if someone is going to die alright not always but often and yeah i know that is kind os Sick but i love hurt and Comfort Fanfictions i dont know why but i love them and i love if the Person is going to die in the End so yeah.**

 **.**

 **Hope you had fun and Goodbye**

 **~Joker~**

 **.**

 **and no im not Joker its just my nickname okey XD**


End file.
